Doctor Jack
by katsu uchiha
Summary: Carly gets sick from overworking herself and now Jack has to take care of her. Can he handle it when she seems out of it half the time and says random things she doesn't mean? New interesting developments as Jack tries to help his secret love Carly get better. Rated T for language.


**A/N: So this is just something I wrote up one day when I was bored and watching some new anime series. I thought, what would it be like if Carly got sick and Jack had to take care of her? Because after all Carly took care of Jack and his needs when he was hiding out at her place after the Fortune Cup. And after getting her help in sneaking him out of the hospital after their duel against Ushio/Trudge. That's what basically inspired this new story which I will be updating every few weeks. Summer vacation has started and means more time to write I suppose. **

**Except the last few months, I haven't written much in terms of fanfics. I apologize for that, I just haven't felt really creative and gotten any new ideas to update my Jack x Carly fanfics. I look back through my older fanfics and see a lot of creativity and ideas in them. Wondering now why things changed and why I can't seem to write as much as I used to. **

**But anyways I hope you like this short chapter and give it a review if you liked it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Jack had just dropped by the store to pick up some milk on his way to Carly's apartment. Thinking she would be glad by the gesture considering how she always seemed to be running out it. She said milk helps to grow healthy bones and teeth. That its good for your overall health.

He chuckled remembering her saying that to him one time when he was over at her apartment visiting her. She had just finished a glass of milk when he came over only for her to go to the fridge again to refill her glass.

During his visit with her, whenever she ran out of milk in her cup, off to the fridge she would go to get more. She would have at least 3 cups of milk when he was over. Saying it was her milk intake for the day. But he didn't believe her, maybe she liked the taste of milk a lot so much she drank it a lot every day by his guess.

He made it to outside Carly's apartment building. Parking his runner on the side of the road and getting off it. Placing his helmet on the dashboard as he opened a compartment on the bottom. Bringing out his white blouse shirt, trench coat and boots.

Looking around at his surroundings, there was no one in sight. Just as quick as his duel runner, he changed into his other attire. Putting his helmet, motor suit, gloves and boots in the compartment where he stored the outfit now donned on his body.

Grabbing the plastic bag with the milk in it out of the same place before putting the seat back down. He turned around and headed into the apartment building. Taking the elevator to her floor and stepping out. Going up the hall a few doors until he reached the fourth door on the left. With the bag in one arm, he used his other hand to knock on the door a few times. Jack waited for a few moments.

No answer.

He tried the doorknob, it turned as he opened the door and stepped into her place. By this point he was surprised that she left the door unlocked.

Standing on the mat at her door inside the apartment, he looked down and saw Carly's shoes untied and thrown astray.

Looking back up as he walked further in he called for her.

"Carly! Its me Jack! I picked you up some milk and-"

Stopping in his tracks as he went wide eyed at the display in front of him.

Carly's laptop was open and plugged into the wall that run under the cupboards but above the countertop. Though Carly herself looked to be asleep in her chair. Her arms folded as her head rested there, facing the other way. But when she did finally turn to see Jack as she woke, her face was red. She wasn't blushing at all, but literally looked dazed and out of it.

"Carly!"

She lifted her head a bit from her crossed arms on the table.

"Oh its Jack! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo? Carly! It's the late afternoon."

She looked away and through the window on the other side of the room.

"Oh! So it is."

"Carly! What happened to you?"

She looked back at Jack as she sat up, slouching as her head rolled back.

"I don't know. I was looking for a scoop today and when I got back in. I didn't feel so well. So I took a nap but then a little while later, I started to feel hot. I didn't do a thing about it because I was too tired. Jack its really hot in here. Can you please turn on a fan or open a window or something?" Carly's head kept rolling side to side as she leaned back, slouching more.

_She's delirious!_

Jack walked over to her, crouching on one knee as he felt her forehead. She was burning up!

"Carly! Your running a fever! You didn't know that?"

"I don't know. Everything looks so different like boom, balck and boom!"

Jack knew that she had lost it. The fever was making her out of it. He needed to tend to her right away!

He put the plastic bag down and lifted Carly out of her chair and over his shoulder. Walking to her bedroom to put her down to get some sleep.

Carly then spoke, though her speech was somewhat slurred. "Jack. What are you doing? Let me down! I'm sick!" She hiccupped a few times.

"Carly. I'm putting you to bed to rest because your running a high fever. Its for your own good."

"But I want to go outside in the sun, stark naked while I run through water coming out of fire hydrants." She hiccupped again.

Jack knew then and there that she was just getting worse and couldn't even think straight anymore.

With his spare hand, he opened the door to her bedroom. Moving over to her bed and gently lying her down on the bed. She started to roll a bit side to side, movements jerky as her limbs moved around on their own accord.

"Carly. Stay here. I'm going to get some ice cold water in a bowl and a cloth so we can try getting your fever down. Alright?"

"I want ice cream."

Jack grunted and nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself as he went to do what he said he would do.

* * *

**A/N: Yes its short. I was thinking of writing more but I couldn't think of any ideas to continue on from it. When I get inspired again, and have some new ideas, then I will be able to update this story. Until next time, please review!**

**~katsu uchiha**


End file.
